A Dragon Of Remnant
by SparkeyChan
Summary: Who would've thought that Naruto had such an ancestral back, long before the Sage Of The Six Path, in the World Remnant, all because Sasuke wanted to leave the village and now Naruto is stuck in a new world with grim, dust and strange weapons, but not only that, he's stuck in a new world with a monkey's tail, what next. Originally written by Chillman22.
1. Chapter 1

A Dragon of Remnant is a crossover story between, Naruto/RWBY and Dragon Ball crossover. Enjoy.

**A Dragon Of Remnant**

**Chapter One**

**Pilot**

**The Valley Of The End**

As the name implies, The Valley Of The End was the place where the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha had their final battle, where one wanted to take the title of Hokage while the other was given the title by the people of Konoha.

Yet it seems, time has now repeated itself, only instead of fighting over the title of leader, it was two 13 year old boys, one being a black-haired, black-eyed boy, wearing a blue shirt with a white and red fan on his back, along with white shorts, wanting to leave his village in order to gain power for revenge, using a corrupted seal given to him by one of Konoha's greatest traitors, Orochimaru, at the moment, the boy's skin was grey, he had clawed fingernails, a star-mark above his eyebrows and hand-like wings growing out of his back.

While the other boy was a spiky blond-haired, blue-eyed boy with whisker-marks, wearing orange trousers and an orange and blue jacket, wanting to bring the other back to his village, wanting to keep a promise to his other teammate.

At the moment, a red fox-shaped aura was covering the blond, along with red slitted eyes, claws and fangs, giving him a feral look.

These two 13-year-old boys were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, respectively, and they were pretty worn out.

Both had fought long and hard against each other, Naruto's left arm was numb, he couldn't even move it, though he only has enough strength for one more attack, bringing his right hand up and focusing his chakra into the centre to form a spinning ball of blue chakra, which became purple because of the fox's chakra.

Sasuke's body still wasn't use to the stage 2 curse-mark, he was giving it his all just to keep it together, his human hands went through the hand signs for his final attack as well, holding his left hand with his right, having lightning chakra appear, which slowly turned black in colour, showing the corruption of the curse-seal

Suddenly both boys leapt at each other, meeting in the middle of the waterfall with a yell of their attacks.

"CHIDORI!"

"**RASENGUN!**"

As soon as the attacks met in the middle, a blinding flash covered them, no-one could see what was happening, until the flash died down, turning into a giant black orb.

Suddenly, an object was thrown out of the orb, hitting against the wall of the valley, making a dent with spider-web cracks, in the dent was Sasuke Uchiha, knocked out and pinned to the wall.

Unfortunately, Naruto was still in the orb, before anything else could happen, the orb suddenly vanished into nothingness, along with Naruto inside it, disappearing without a trace.

**In Between Worlds**

While floating, Naruto was unconscious, in both mind and body, meaning, he couldn't speak to the fox, the fox, on the other hand, had a different idea.

_**Mindscape**_

The fox wasn't sure what to feel about what happened, it didn't know if it should be angry at being inside someone who ended up in between worlds, since they're no longer in their homeworld, though on the other hand, the fox didn't have to worry about anyone trying to seal it up anymore for its power, though the problem was the unexpected trip, the fox could "feel" Naruto's body being torn apart, extremely slowly, hence why Naruto was completely knocked out, if they stay in this place any longer they'll cease to exist, just become nothing.

So with that in mind, the fox "looked" around, "**Come on, there has to be something that can stop this brat from dying!**" Luckily the seal allowed the fox to sense if the host was in possible danger, health-wise, allowing Kyuubi to send enough chakra to heal Naruto, but because of the urgency of the matter, Kyuubi can use the seal for this reason, now that even it's life was in danger as well.

The fox kept on searching, looking deeper into Naruto's DNA, "**The Uzumaki genes can only help so far, they can't keep up with this sort of healing, maybe if I look even deeper, before the Uzumaki's progeny must have something!**"

He searched a little deeper, until he came across something that might help it, and Naruto, "**Hmm!? Wait, this strand isn't human, it's not even of the Otsutsuki Clan,**" Suddenly the room began to shake, "**Bah! I don't have time to study it, I'm going to have to enhance it with my chakra to such a degree that Naruto's entire body will be changed forever, after this I'll be too tired to study the changes, hopefully I can recharge in the new world.**"

So with the fox's life on the line, and Naruto's too, Kyuubi focused as much chakra as he could into the gene, causing a sudden backlash of energy to explode in the mindscape, and because of that energy in threw the kyuubi into the back wall of it's cell, knocking it out due to how much chakra it used, along with the collision against the wall.

Before it blacked out, all it could think was, "_**H-How can a gene have such amazing power...!?**_" Then everything went black for Kyuubi, the last thing it saw was a silhouette of a tall muscular figure, his arms crossed, with palm tree-like hair and his outfit blowing in the wind from the explosion, with a white circle on his back with the kanji for _Go_ in the middle of it.

**Outside.**

During this alteration, Naruto's body exploded with energy, allowing an opening to appear, spitting the boy out, though not looking the same as he went in.

Due to his trip his clothes are now partly burnt, all he had was a pair of darkened orange trousers and the metal plate of his headband next to his head, due to his shirt being bunt off, instead of seeing his short, malnourished body, Naruto was now taller, like a 13 year old should be, though the only difference being that Naruto was now more muscular, not like a bodybuilder, but you can now tell that Naruto works past his limits. (A.N. Teen Gohan physic.)

But because of his sudden "growth-spurt" his hair grew out as well, though slightly maintaining it's spikiness, it was now black in colour, reaching to just below his neck and slightly covering his eyes. (A.N. Ichigo's Dangai hairstyle, since he's gotta be different from Goku and Gohan.)

His face was now muscular, though retains a little bit of his baby-fat since he is still 13, he also still had his whisker-marks on his cheeks and even though his eyes are closed, they still have his deep sea blue colour.

But there was another glaring difference to what he use to look like as well, just below his lower back was a brown furred monkey tail, due to being unconscious the tail wasn't moving.

**2 Hours Later.**

Slowly, his hand began twitching, along with his tail moving slightly(not that he noticed it), his eyes flickering and scrunching, he could feel his eyelids against the ground, so, slowly scrapping one hand above his head, then the other, Naruto slowly pushed himself up, though he was still aching from the travel, as well as the changes to his body, but he didn't know that.

His vision was blurry, moving his head from left to right, trying to focus his vision, everything began to clear up, he can now see that he's in a forest somewhere, but he doesn't know where.

As he was looking around, the sun was reflecting off of something, looking down, he spotted his headband, or at least, the metal part of it.

Picking it up, Naruto puts it in his pocket, being thankful that his pockets weren't damaged along with his shinobi sandals, though the moment he looked at his body, he was shocked, he couldn't believe the muscles he was now packing, "D-Did I always had these muscles!?"

He began poking and prodding his muscles, not believing his eyes at how strong they felt, rubbing his hand over his head, he suddenly felt his hair was longer, quickly looking around, he spotted a puddle near by, rushing to it, he couldn't believe his eyes, he still had his blue eyes and whiskers, but now, instead of bright blond hair, he was staring at slightly long black hair, in a different style.

Rubbing his head in shock, along with his more stronger, leaner looking face, gaping in surprise, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?"

Suddenly, he felt something twitch behind him, turning his head slowly, there, before his vision, was a brown furred monkey tail, before anything else his vision began to swim, he began to feel lightheaded, his body swaying from side to side, until he ended up collapsing over the puddle, not caring about the water.

**3 Years later**

At the moment a shuttle was making it's way to Remnant Academy, filled with first year students, including a certain monkey-tailed 16-year-old.

At the moment, this 16-year-old was wearing a white hooded outfit, with the hood down, showing his handsome face.

Though at the moment he was getting ready to leave the shuttle with the other students, that is until a blond teen ran by him and started throwing up in a bin, "Huh, guess you're not use to flying, though seeing you like that, I'm gonna leave." Naruto said to himself.

As he began his walk, he couldn't help but be amazed at the sight of the academy, though in actuality it looks more like a castle.

Unfortunately, he didn't stop walking, and due to not paying attention, he ended up bumping into someone wearing a red cape, causing that someone to fall over.

Being knocked out of his amazement, Naruto spotted the girl on the ground, "Oh, sorry about, I got distracted by the school that looks like a castle."

Holding his hand out to help the girl up, when she see's who knocked her down wanting to help her back up, she blushed, and so did the blond girl next to her, "Oh, i-it's okay, we were kinda distracted with the building too, my name's Ruby Rose by the way, the girl with me is my sister Yang Xiao Long!"

Once up, Naruto smiled at the dark-haired girl with red highlights, "Well nice to meet you Ruby, Yang, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." They begin walking together towards the school.

Both girls were chatting with Naruto, wondering who he was and his basic background, with Naruto doing the same, that is until Yang ended up bailing on the two of them for her friends, causing Ruby to become dizzy, as she was about to fall Naruto caught her and pulled her away from the baggage cart.

While Ruby was getting her vision back, Naruto was looking at the cart in curiosity, "Wow, whoever this thing belongs to must be a real Princess, all stuck up and a know-it-all?"

Once he said that a voice behind him exclaimed, "How dare you, I'll have you know that most of this is dust, used for the elements..."

Turning around he sees a white-haired girl with a scar on her left eye, ranting at him about the cases being full of dust, "_She didn't deny being a stuck up, know-it-all Princess..._"

The Princess then began showing Naruto and Ruby her fire dust, shaking it around, not realising the cork wasn't properly sealed, sending red dust everywhere, until both Naruto and Ruby ended up sneezing, causing an explosion.

Which sent the bottle flying and rolling towards someone's foot, who picked it up and saw the snowflake image on the glass.

While Naruto and Weiss began arguing, the black-clothed person began telling Naruto and Ruby about Weiss's family, along with their questionable business, causing the heiress to stutter, though Naruto and Ruby giggle and chuckle to each other at the sight, the white-haired girl just gave a huff and walked away, while her butlers began following her.

After their giggle fits, the two were about to thank the black-haired girl for helping them out, that is until they noticed that the girl in question was on the other side of another path, all the while Ruby was upset at how her first day turned out, with her sister ditching her and then the mess with the Schnee girl.

Things just didn't seem to be her day, "Hey, come on, are you alright Ruby?" Hearing the voice of Naruto, she looks towards him.

Looking down slightly, Ruby began to fidget, "Say Naruto, will you be my friend, since we're both new here and..." She slowly began to mumble quietly.

Though Naruto just smiles, "Sure Ruby, I'd be happy to be friends with you, us first years gotta stick together, you know!" Naruto was completely happy, due to the memories he gained from his ancestor, for the past 3 years Naruto trained his heart out, wanting to master his new energy called KI.

When he woke up again, Naruto found out he was in another dimension, due to that knowledge he became frustrated, no, not frustrated, he became angry, so angry that he ended up remembering all the negative things that happened while he was growing, the whispers, the glares along with the punches from Sakura, everything he kept bottled up for 13 years of his life came rushing out of him in a massive explosion, literally.

At that time, when he unleashed his anger and unlocked his new form, all of his ancestor's memories came rushing into his head, showing him that he was now a saiyan, hence the monkey tail that was at this moment wrapped around his waist, after his sudden burst of power, he collapsed, even with his stamina he could tell his body wasn't use to the power yet, so with the memories he started his training, using the same method as his ancestor, Goku.

Even though Naruto's body was leaner and stronger, due to his new look no-one could tell if he was muscular or not.

Anyway, now wasn't the time, "Hey, could you guys tell me which way to orientation is!"

Both hearing the voice turned to see a certain blond running towards them, with Naruto saying, "Oh hey, I know you, you're the guy that had his head in the bin!"

Unfortunately, Naruto's bluntness caused the blond to become depressed, which confused Naruto, but then Ruby knocked him against his shoulder, "Don't be rude to the guy Naruto, it was probably motion-sickness, not everyone can handle flying."

The blond getting an apology from Naruto, introduced himself as Jaune, though he is friendly enough, Jaune is quite clumsy, but the group of three become good friends, heading towards the academy for their new adventure.

**The End**

**Author's note:**

This chapter was originally written by Chillman22 and Dragon Sage God but from now onwards will be written by me (SparkeySSJ3) and Dragon Sage God.

Special thanks to Chillman22 for letting me (SparkeySSJ3) adopt and continue this story and hope for you and everyone else can enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dragon Of Remnant**

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome to Beacon Academy**

Lucky enough for the three first-year students, they find their way to a massive hall with rows of people filling the hall too maximum capacity, the three glances around the dark grey room, with a massive stage at the back of the room, the room had seats overlooking the room all around the side.

"Hey Ruby," yells Yang; "Over here, I saved you and that black hair guy a spot."

"Oh, hey I gotta go, I'll see you after the ceremony. Let's go Naruto," says Ruby running off.

"See you later, Jaune," says Naruto following Ruby.

The two quickly join Yang's side as she places her hands on her hips; "How's your day going little sister?"

"You mean how's my fay going since you ditched me and we exploded?" says Ruby crossing her arms.

"Yikes, meltdown already? The both of you?" asks Yang turning to the both of them.

"No, the dust explode after we sneezed," states Naruto waving his hand in the air.

"There was fire and i think there was some ice," continues Ruby.

"Are the two of you being sarcastic," says Yang with a smile.

"No, I just fell over some crappy girl's luggage and she started yelling," starts Ruby as Naruto spots the same girl right behind them; "And then it explode and she kept yelling," Naruto began to tap Ruby on the shoulder; "I just wanted her yel- Naruto what is it," says Ruby turning to Naruto spotting the girl from before behind them both.

"You!" yells the girl from before instinctively making Ruby jump into her sister's arms.

"Oh no it's happening again," complains Ruby.

"You're lucky we were blown off the side of the cliff," exclaims Weiss.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," says Yang losing her smile.

"It was an accident," says Ruby jumping from her sister's arms; "it was an accident!" however, Weiss shoves a pamphlet into Ruby's face reading 'DUST, for dummies and other inadequate individuals' Ruby's confused gaze sets on Weiss; "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field," explains Weiss, talking faster and faster and higher in pitch.

"Uuhhh…?" replies Ruby.

"I think she lost a few screws in that explosion," states Naruto unsympathetically.

"Do the two of you want to make it up to me or what?" asks Weiss

"Absolutely?" responds Ruby tilting her head

"Nope," responds Naruto crossing his arms.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again," says Weiss shoving the pamphlet into Ruby's hand.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you three got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" suggests Yang with a smile.

"Bad idea, we'll probably explode again," states Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto. At least try to be nice to the evil girl," says Ruby turning Naruto.

"What? Do you think she would want to get her nails painted or try on clothes or talk about boys, like tall blond and scraggly over there," says Naruto pointing at Jaune.

"Really?" asks Ruby with sparkling eyes.

Both Naruto and Weiss gave Ruby a death stare with silence building; "No." the two of them say at the same time.

Suddenly, the speakers sparked to life quickly attracting everyone's attention, a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Ozpin. He stands in front of the mic beginning to talk; "I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Then Ozpin walks off stage leaving a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar, Glynda, to walk up to the mic to speak; "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Naruto sat against the wall of the ballroom, wearing a turquoise gi with a white knot-style obi, orange wristbands, dark green pants, and black kung fu shoes with orange stockings, his hand held his head as he leaned into the wall.

Ruby told him to be a little nicer to people, so he was but sadly Jaune has been stuck to his side for the entire night asks stupid question after stupid question until finally a decent question; "So what's that wrapped up into the dirty sheet?"

Jaune points to the cloth tied around a long object leaning against the wall next to Naruto; "It's not a dirty sheet and it's my weapon."

"Can I see it?" says Jaune with Sparkling eyes.

Naruto let's out a brief sigh before picking up the cloth with a metallic thud he rests the blade on his lap before slowly unravelling a small part of the blade.

This part of the blade was midnight-black with the razor-sharp edges gleam with the light of the room before the gleam and the blade disappeared as Naruto wraps it up; "So cool!"

Jaune's sparkling eyes never left the blade wrapped in cloth.

The next day, Naruto wears his battle uniform, a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands.

Naruto walks through the maze of corridors using the poorly printed map to find his way through the warm aired school, thankfully, it doesn't take long to find the locker room.

As he steps into the icey room, he spots a few familiar faces, Ruby and her sister Yang talk beside their lockers, Weiss talks to a red-headed girl and Jaune pushes pass eyes glued to his sheet trying to find his locker.

However, Naruto's locker is opposite to Ruby and Yang; "Oh, Naruto over here!" yells Ruby waving her arm in the air.

Naruto walks up to his locker giving it the correct passcode and letting it open with a steel _clang_, Naruto clamps his right-hand on the sword wrapped in cloth and pulls it out placing it on his back leaving the handle? To appear over his left shoulder; "Hello Ruby, Yang. You too ready for initiation?"

"Yup, now I don't have to talk but let my darling talk for me," says Ruby stroking her weapon in it's folded form.

"About weapons, what about you Naruto what you got tied up?" asks Yang sharing a glance between Naruto face and the wrapped weapon.

"This thing? It's just a one-handed sword," explains Naruto with a grin; "But it does the job and I love it for that alone."

"Oh my god, I'm surrounded by weapon loving idiots," says Yang glancing between Ruby and Naruto.

"They mention teams didn't they?" asks Naruto.

"Yeah, the teams will be decided today, I just hope I get put with one of you guys," sighs Ruby, letting her shoulders slump and head drop.

"It might be better for you to get a match with different people. You know helps to break out of your shell," says Yang with a slight smile.

"Yang, are you inferring that you do not want to be on the same team as me?" asks Ruby glaring at her sister with crossed arms.

Naruto noticing he shouldn't get in the way of the two sisters begins to leave them to argue alone, Naruto walks out of the locker room and finding his way to the edge of a cliff, with flourishing grass and giant trees with a roof of bright green and the two teachers there in front of him, as well as a few other people that he doesn't recognise.

Naruto steps on his place which seems to be a stone slab close to the edge of the mountain, in a couple of minutes everyone gathers to their place upon the stone slabs waiting for the teachers' orders.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," starts Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**," continues Glynda.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," continues Ozpin; "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" asks Ozpin looking around.

Slowly, Jaune raises his hand only fo ozpin to ignore him; "Good! Now take your positions."

Naruto faces the cliff sideways, with one hand in front of him and the second behind him, his legs slightly bent.

Suddenly, Naruto is flung into the air by the stone slab leaving him free-falling in the bright blue cloudless sky, with only seconds to think Naruto begins to cover his body in the ki he has stored over the year.

The ground becomes closer and closer until…

Smashingly, Naruto smashes into the ground, with his left fist and knee hitting the ground, classic hero style only for him to think to himself; "AAARRRGGGHHH! That hurts! Christ that's super unrealistic how heroes can even do that."

However, Naruto's complaints are cut short after hearing the strikes of metal and grunts of the Grimm.

In a flash of an eye, Naruto appears in the fight watching as one girl zips around the dog-like Grimm with ease, Naruto spotting the Grimm about to intercept her, he plants a bone-crushing punch to its side shooting in back into a massive tree destroying it.

Swiftly, the girl drops to Naruto's side, (Description of AOT girl); "Thank you."

Naruto turns to the girl; "No problem, by the way, you have an awesome weapon."

"You do not use yours?" asks the girl looking at the wrapped cloth on his back.

"No, it's not something you can swing around like a toy sword, it has it's drawbacks," states Naruto touching the handle over his shoulder.

"What sort of drawbacks?" asks the girl with a cold stare.

Naruto feels a cold sweat glide down his spin; "Why would you want to know?"

"Because, we are partners," she says once more coldly.

"Oh right, well, every time I use the sword, it drains me of my stamina and it kills inside every so slightly," explains Naruto returning the cold stare.

"Kills you? Is that a joke?" asks the girl.

"No, it literally requires life essence and stamina to do anything or else you wouldn't be able to lift it. It's hard to control that's why I wrapped it in cloth, it stops it from consuming everything," finishes Naruto; "The names Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mikasa Ackerman," she replies glancing around the forest.

The two stand there for a while not talking, not thinking just cold heavy silence.

"Which ways north?" asks Naruto with a dumb smile.

Mikasa points to their right, Naruto analysis the seemingly clear path; "Alright, let's go that way then."

The two dashes across the forest floor, forcing leaves to fly around them like a whirlwind, soon enough the gaint ruined temple appears over the horizon, which was a circle of pillars made of mossy stone, broken near on one side, and stone fall with shorter pillars dotting around the circle with the relics on top of them.

Naruto and Mikasa share a look asking if this is where the relics are, the two walk down to the pillars spotting no-one else around and none of the relics disturbed, Naruto curiously picks up the chess piece of the black king; "Looks like we're the first anyway got one let's move."

"Agreed," says Mikasa joining Naruto's side.

Quickly, the two begin to dash back towards the cliff.

However, the two begin to feel the ground shake, hear the tree rustle and shake as a low drum begins to louden and louden until the drumming becomes a loud thumping and a scream follow.

The two stop dead in their tracks to glance back, while a girl runs out from behind a tree with another on her back, the two sprint past Naruto and Mikasa with the one carrying the other girl; "Run if you don't want to die."

Naruto and Mikasa take the hit sprinting by their side, the girl carrying the other one had fair skin with long blond hair tied in a ponytail which dropped down her back and black sunglasses attached to her face, she sports a suit of armour with military camoflage underneath.

The one being carried is a young slender woman wearing headgear that looks like headphones, a blue and white jumpsuit covered in logos, and white gloves and shoes. She has long brown hair and eyes, some pink face-paint that kind of looks like whiskers and a white backpack strapped over her shoulders.

Naruto glances back finding a mass of darkness in the trees; "Do you two mind telling me what we're running from?!"

The screaming girl stops for a second to scream at Naruto: "Only the hugest monster of all time!"

The four of them run through the forest with the loud crashing begins to catch up to them until.

The group run out from the tree line but stop short of the edge of a deep ravine, the group slowly turn around to find the roaring of the massive Grimm.

Suddenly, a massive elephant Grimm bursts out from the tree line roaring.

"Does anyone have a plan?" asks the girl with the backpack.

"Yeah, fight," says Mikasa run towards it, her two blades in hand.

Naruto turns to the other two; "Names and now!"

"Cassie," responds the blonde one.

"Hana," replies the backpack girl.

Naruto nods before running forwards to join Mikasa side; "You take right, I'll take left."

Quickly, Naruto lunges to one side as Mikasa dashes to another while grappling to the hard oak of the trees to swing around crashing into its side slashing away, Naruto pounces into its right side slamming his fist into the Grimm.

However, with one swift movement, the goliath Grimm knocks the two backwards, it begins to charge for Naruto with a thunderous roar until…

A giant pink robot appears in front of him, grabbing its tusks and stopping it dead it in its tracks; "Naruto, get moving!"

Naruto wastes no time to jump out of the way as the robot lets go, moving out the way, Naruto glances at the giant machine, noticing Hana hooked up in the front of the robot, more like a mech; "You could have mentioned that you have a giant mech!"

"Sorry, you never really asked!" says Hana.

The two rush away from the giant Goliath, Cassie smashes the Goliath in the face pushing it back, Naruto's eyes run around the group and monster with thoughts wiping around his head before everything settles.

"Everyone! I got a plan!" shouts Naruto.

The four of them rush to the edge of the riven facing the Goliath, both Cassie sprints left and Mikasa sprints right, Hana begins to boost forwards towards the Grimm and Naruto follows close behind.

Mikasa and Cassie disappear in the forest as Hane grapples sharp hooks into the monster's skin and slowly pulls it towards her; "I hope you know what you're doing!"

Naruto jumps on top of Hana before pouncing on top of the Grimm, he sprints over the Grimm before jump off into the forest, disappearing into the forest.

"Great, the plan is going smoothly," states Hana begining to pull Goliath towards the edge.

Hane fires a dozen missiles exploding into the Goliath, soon Hana begins to drag the monster near the edge; "NOW! Mikasa! Cassie!"

Suddenly, Mikasa whips out from the tree line, shooting an iron wire which breaks into the tree bark with another iron wire hooking around the monster, she slashes at the Grimm while tieing the iron wire around it.

Cassie jumps out landing bone-breaking punches and kicks on the monster's legs and knees crippling to the ground, before lunging backwards.

Naruto beings to slow his breath, tense his whole body, grit his teeth, a sudden flame sparks inside of him and becomes to bloom, Naruto let's ou a muffled scream; "Just a...little…more."

Suddenly, a golden aura surrounds Naruto before lashing out at everything, his lungs burn as a painful scream leaves his mouth, his black hair slowly raises letting the golden colour wash over the boy's hair, his eyes changing to light green; "Perfect."

Naruto uses his right hand to rip the cloth off his sword, it was a sharp curved blade, Six large exhaust pipes are the most prominent feature, running along almost half the length of the back of the blade and a motorcycle-like grip; "I have only one chance."

Instantly, Naruto sprinted forward with a hand on his sword's grip, he blasts out from the tree line with the massive monster close to the edge of the ravine, Naruto pulls the sword out of its sheath pulling it behind himself ready for a strike.

Quickly, Naruto dashes towards the monster, slashing at the Goliath pushing it off the edge with himself.

Naruto begins to hack and slash while he and the Grimm fall down the ravine, the wind rushes by as Naruto slowly kills the giant monster and with one final roar the monster dies, Naruto let's out a soft sigh, before stroking his chin; "Now I never thought this far ahead. So what do I do?"

Naruto sends a couple of seconds falling and thinking before coming to a dramatic conclusion, nodding to himself before saying; "I thought about it and I think that I will die," Naruto puts his sword into its sheath.

However, Mikasa sweeps in grabbing Naruto and pulling the two out of the ravine and on to the edge of the ravine, Naruto falls to the ground groaning, feeling the soft breeze brush against him; "How. How do you do that? I think. I think I'm about to be sick."

"Don't be a baby," says Mikasa stepping away.

"Lay off the man, he just killed a giant monster," says Hana jump out from the mech.

"He's not the only one needing a rest," sighs Cassie.

The group find themselves standing on a stage of the hall surrounded by hundreds of people and professor Ozpin in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Mikasa Ackerman, Hana Song, Cassie Cage," says Ozpin; "You brought back the king chest pieces, you'll make the team NMHC, Naruto, you'll be the leader."

The nine-tails fox stretched her new slender arm above her head, her new fair-skin grows goosebumps while the cold breeze washes over her body; "**That boy, you could of at least made it warm in here but the time will come when I can punch him for myself."**

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dragon Of Remnant**

**Chapter Three: School day**

The newly formed team walk up seemingly endless stairs before finding their room, opening it to find the living room, wooden floors, two light grey sofas, a black coffee table and black flat screen tv. The kitchen took apart of the living with white tiles with a four-person table directly across it, Naruto throws his bag down next to the sofa before falling into the heavenly comfort of the sofa.

With the other's following suit Naruto beings with; "The names Naruto Uzumaki and as my first act as team leader I want you guys to introduce yourself," he says with a grin.

The others nod before Hana begins; "Hana Song here, I love my mech and playing video games and I want to become the world's best huntress and gamer."

"Miska Ackerman, I like fighting and killing Grimm and in the future, I want to live a peaceful life when it's all over," says Miska tugging at her scarf.

"I'm Cassie Cage, I prefer to streetfight then fight those things but what the hell I thought but for the future. Er, I rather focus on the here and now," states Cassie.

Then everyone turned to Naruto who sits backhands behind his head; "Well you know the name, I like my sword, training and ramen especially ramen. I dislike those Grimm things and in the future, I want to find my way home. Unfinished business that kinda stuff."

"Find you're my way home? Ya lost it?" asks Cassie with a puzzled look.

"Let's just say I was there and then I wasn't," responds Naruto with a smile.

"Unfinished business? What's that?" asks Hana.

Naruto eye twitches from the stream of unwanted questions; "Something I left unfinished. Didn't have time to finish it."

"Could you explain what it was," asks Miska staring at Naruto coldly.

"Okay enough questions, how about we sort out the sleeping quarters out," smiles Naruto trying to deflect the question.

"Fine. Don't tell us but we'll find out what you're hiding soon enough," says Cassie before picking up her bag and matching into the other room followed by Hana and Miska.

Naruto sighs to himself; '_Now that was close. We these guys around I'm gonna play my cards really close to my chest, better for us all then."_

Quickly enough Naruto grabs his stuff and walks into the other room finding the four beds have been slit up with two against a wall on two sides opposite each other, seems like Miska is Naruto's new neighbour, Naruto plants his bag to the side of the desk next to his bed before placing his sword next to it still covered in cloth.

After sorting out their clothes and everything else, Naruto is then shoved into the bathroom with Hana only saying; "This part girl only," and slams the door behind him.

"Could just ask," whisper Naruto looking around the bathroom with pure white tiles plastered over the floor, three cubicles on one side, three showers on the other, four sinks in between with a massive mirror stretching over the sinks.

Naruto pulls off his clothes placing them beside his Cotton Gauze Trousers we bought on the way to the academy, after preparing for bed fell the weight of tiredness weigh on him Naruto only glances at the mirror spotting the countless scars which poke-a-dotted his chest and back all resenting a different day he put himself through hell just get a little stronger.

Naruto continued to hum to himself waiting for the girls to let him out so he can at least go to bed, his eyes landed on the mirror but more specifically on one long wide scar running across his right pec, he laughs a little. It's the one that Sasuke gave to him; '_Right now, I'm not strong enough but soon, I'll be coming back, Sasuke. Believe it!'_

"Naruto. its safe for work in here!" coos Hana with a giggle.

"This is gonna be a long~ year," says Naruto walking into the room finding it blacker and darker than any void of space; "Err, gals it's slight dark ARGH!"

Naruto finds himself hanging upside down with a tight rope around his ankle, his head begins to feel heavy with the blood rushing to his head; "Well done team. NOW GET ME DOWN!"

Suddenly, the light flicks on burning Naruto's eyes with a yelp; "I swear to god if you don't let me go I'll. I'll don't know. I'll burn your underwear! Or maybe sell them. Or maybe keep them~ either way, get me out!"

The three stand in front of him smiling widely apart from Miksa, Naruto couldn't tell, Hana spet forward as Naruto started slowly spinning around; "Well, Well look what we have here mysterious leader of team NMHC."

"Let me go or I'll burn, sell and keep some of your underwear right after giving you all a slap on the ass!" shouts Naruto spinning opposite to the group.

"Big words for the one hanging upside down. Defenceless," says Cassie with a smirk.

Naruto returns the smirk thing over her words; "Defenceless? When I was young ya know I pulled this move on my sensei for so long that I learned a trick or two. Watch."

Naruto begins to spin quick which coils up the rope placing him close to the ceiling where he slammed his fist into the hook breaking it and sending him into the floor where he lands with perfect grace; "Lesson one, never think you successfully trap a ninja, always be wary."

Naruto quickly collects the rope and walks a few feet in front of the girls; "Second, know the target and set the perfect trap for them, not for any random person."

"Three, never let the target monologue but also never let them fight on their terms," says Naruto disappearing in a blur.

"What the-?!" shouts Hana with her mouth open.

"Lesson four, don't mess with me. I'm the genius prankster of Konoha," whispers Naruto from behind them.

Instantly, Naruto ties Cassie and Hana with the rope leaving them no room to escape before realising it the two were tied back to back without even knowing what happened; "What the hell?!" shouts Hana.

The two wiggled around before Cassie shouts; "What about Miksa!?"

"She's nice, I bet she never even helped," says Naruto with Miksa nodding behind him.

Hana's face twisted with horror realising what Naruto said; "W-what are you going to d-do?"

Naruto's innocent smile turned to into an evil toothy grin; "Thought you never ask."

A little while later, the two girls lay sideways on their bed holding back tears as they rub their tanned bottoms and Naruto tries to cool down his bright red hand, Miska leans over to Naruto; "Was all that necessary?"

"Yes it was to teach them a lesson," says Naruto closing his eyes and folding his arms in a thoughtful state.

Miska glared at him leaving Naruto to drop his smile for a disjointed smile and a sweat drop rolling down his face; "Okay, Okay. But is it so wrong to find joy in my teaching methods," Miska didn't respond, only turning over in her bed to ignore the pervert.

Slowly, the group fell into a deep sleep but more so for Naruto as he wakes up in a sewer, he glances around confused; "Alright, not every day you wake up in a sewer."

"YOU!" shouts a feminine voice down the dark corridor.

Naruto squinted his eyes trying to find anything but only resulting in a silhouette; "Hey, what were you giggl-"

Suddenly, Naruto was interrupted my a fist slamming into his nose, forcing him to jump back and squeal in pain; "What the hell did I do to ya?"

"You left me in a sewer! Without heating!" shouts the woman.

Naruto looks over the beautiful young girl with typical characteristics of Caucasian descent, having blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin wearing an orange kimono which ends in a skirt just halfway over her thigh, also there is nine blond tails behind her swaying back and forth.

"Who are you, lady?" Naruto asks, moving after slightly.

"The Nine-tails, dumbass!" she shouts about to slam her fist against Naruto's skull.

"Sorry, I thought you'd look like a fox, not a playboy model," Naruto states receiving a punch across the jaw.

"I did this to save your whiny ass, my chakra was practically nothing when we arrived here," she says crossing her arm.

"Yeah. Yeah, why am I here?" asks Naruto folding his arms.

"Because, if I want to live I need you to live. Meaning I'm willing to give a bit of power but remember it's not a lot since I don't have a lot," says the Nine-tails

"How did we even get here in the first place?" asks Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"No clue, when you clashed with Sasuke the worst thing that could have happened is that the both of you lose an arm. So whatever happened, happened because someone made it happen," says the nine-tails

"So you're saying someone used a jutsu to send me to a completely different reality!" yells Naruto.

"Not completely different," states Nine-tails; "You're still able to use jutsu."

"That's all good. But I don't know much," says Naruto with a smile.

"Dumbass, you shouldn't be focusing on that now! Someone placed you here either to get you out the way or bring you too somewhere you need to be," says Nine-tails ready to punch Naruto again.

"So either my home is burning or this place will start burning," sighs Naruto realising he has a lot of work left.

"I'll have to think about how a jutsu like this could exist," says the Nine-tails.

"You're leaving without telling your name?" asks Naruto with a smile.

"Kurama, now wake up or else you can't train," states Kurama turning away before giving Naruto a side glance; "Next time, I'll train you."

"In what?" asks Naruto quickly.

"Everyone," grins Kurama.

Suddenly, Naruto eyes snap open letting his pupils dance around the room at everyone else who is asleep, he gets up and grabs his training outfit, grey joggers, grey hoodie, a white undershirt and his sandals for his home.

He stealthfully sneaks across the room and to the window, he opens it just to focus his chakra into his foot to cling to the wall like a spider, he began to run down the wall and past other people's windows before making it to the floor and he disappeared into the forest.

Naruto does this every day, warm-up usually consisting of five-hundred push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and squats, then using shadow clone jutsu he spars with himself while stuck here Naruto managed to improve his shadow clones enough so they can take a beating before disappearing sadly it's not perfect yet since Naruto takes damage after they disappear than practice his Rasengan.

Ever since Naruto got pulled into this world he had no one to teach him about jutsus or charka natures so he focuses on mastering the basics for now. Maybe Kurama can teach him those things.

After a couple of hours of blood-pumping training, so Naruto packs up and begins his journey out of the small mass of forest to return to his room, just as he walks into the room everyone begins to wake up.

Naruto takes this time to get showered and changed into his school uniform, a white shirt with a blood-red tie, a dark red waistcoat with black jeans and black shoes. But also he ties his headband around his right upper arm.

Eventually, all the girls' shower and change each add something to their uniform, Mikasa adds a scarf covering her mouth, Hana adds her headgear and Cassie wears black sunglasses, Naruto glances at the watch on his wrist they have time for a quick breakfast before their Grimm Studies eventually, they got to class had took their seats with Naruto glancing about the room; 'huh, no team RWBY. weird."

By the time they go into the classroom, Peter Port their professor was stating; "A true huntsman must be strategic… Well-educated… And wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits."

All around the classroom hand fire into the air leaving the professor to scan the room thinking 'Naurto's hand was first by a least a second, good reactions. He'll either be impressive or a good example.'

"Mr Uzumaki, you managed to be fast enough to raise your hand but we'll see if you aren't all bark," says the Professor with Naruto standing up and walking towards the front of the large auditorium; "You forgot your weapon."

"No worries, I won't need it," says Naruto with a wink and a smile.

"Don't get too cocky, Mr Uzumaki," replies the Professor.

"Please just Naruto," he responds finally at the front.

Slowly, Naruto pulls himself backwards His right arm is bent upward with this hand seemingly holding up two fingers, while his left arm tucked against his toward his torso which is side on facing the boar-like Grimm in the cage labelled Boarbatusk.

Instantly, the Professor slams the cage sending the boar to action charging at Naruto with him only smirking, he snaps a kick two kick and a punch combo sending the boar sliding backwards with the class focusing their attention on Naruto.

Naruto flashes a single hand sigh before saying; "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Two Naruto's appear beside him and quickly run to grab the boar, holding him down, classroom all whispers their awe and amazement.

Slowly, a blue ball of charka forms in Naruto's right hand before slowly walking up to the boar to smash it with the ball while shouting; "Rasengan!"

Destroying it instantly leaving the class to look upon confused, amazed and terrified of the power Naruto has.

He smirks and winks at the teacher; "Told you I don't need my sword."

However, on the inside, Naruto wasn't laughing nor smiling. He's wasting time here but he has no choice, he must remain here and train until he finds a way back to the village in the lead. He couldn't help but imagine the village under attack from whoever from Orochimaru too the damned Akatsuki the gut-wrenching feel only grows with the slow passage of time.

**End of Chapter Three**


End file.
